pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Palpitoad
Vs. Palpitoad is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/5/19. Story Cilan and Rui wait outside the hospital, Rui rubbing her arm. Cilan puts his hand on her shoulder. Cilan: He’ll be fine. You’ve been preparing for this. Rui: Yeah, but. What if I’m not good at it? I’ve never had to care for anyone but myself before. Cilan: I think Ian will be happy with any help you can provide. Yvgeny and Nurse Luna walk out with Ian and Golett. Ian’s head is covered in a compression garnet, with only his eyes and mouth exposed. He has compression gloves on his hands. Rui gives a weak smile, while Ian’s eyes shift away. Luna: Here they are. Your loving sister said she was going to take care of you now. She’s the only reason that you’ve been cleared to be released this soon. Ian nods, then looks to Yvgeny. Ian: Thank you. Yvgeny: Just repay good deed. Be well. Ian walks off, not stopping and going past Cilan and Rui. Golett follows after him. Cilan and Rui glance at each other, then follow. End Scene Ian, Golett, Rui and Cilan make their way to the Moon of Icirrus, Rui marveling at the sight. The marshes are filled with water, with the last of the snow melting off the trees. Rui: Isn’t it amazing? Luna said that the Moon of Icirrus is beautiful right at the beginning of spring! Ian: (Disgruntled) It’s spring? Rui: Yeah. I’ve never experienced this season. Considering there are no seasons in Orre. Cilan: This seems like a great place to stop for lunch. It will take us a few days to meet up with Iris, regardless of how fast we go. Ian: I’ll help. Cilan: Oh, you just relax right now. I’ll get it all going. Ian nods solemnly, as he sits on a rock. Golett stays by his side. Cilan gets a pot of soup started, as Rui sets up the table and chairs. She keeps glancing back over at Ian. Rui: He seems so out of it. Cilan: He’s not used to being dependent. He could make his own food, or assist in preparations. Try something that’ll cheer him up. Rui: Cheer him up? How do I, oh! Rui goes over to Ian, giggling and smiling. Ian strains to lift his head to look her in the eye. Rui: Maybe we can let all our Pokémon out! Enjoy the weather! Ian grimaces with a smirk. He reaches for a Pokéball, his hand shaking. He struggles to pinch one of the Pokéballs, him wincing as his fingers make contact. He’s unable to secure a grip, his hand slipping. Rui looks pained watching him, as she reaches her hand towards his belt. Ian: (Snapping) I’ve got it! Rui recoils back, holding her hand close to her chest. Ian tries again, managing to pinch a Pokéball though drops it. The Pokéball expands and opens, choosing Victini. Victini: Vic? (Spots Ian and is elated) Vic! Victini leaps at Ian, nuzzling to his chest. Ian grimaces, though manages to hug it. Cilan finishes lunch, placing the bowl in front of Ian. He appears irritated, as he opens his mouth to allow Rui to feed him. Cilan: I made it more broth and easy to chew, mostly because the compression garnet are restricting your jaw movement. Rui: Well? How is it? Ian: Too hot. Rui: Uh, I’ll blow on it the next time! Ian: Just, let it cool for a minute. A splash and a crash occurs, everyone turning to look. A Palpitoad has toppled the soup pot over, slurping it up. Cilan: (Appalled) My soup! Rui: Who’s that Pokémon?! Ian reaches to get his Pokédex, gasping from shock as his hand brushes on the inside of the pocket. Rui: Oh! Here, let me. Rui pulls her Pokédex out to scan Palpitoad, Ian looking ashamed at this. Pokédex: (With female voice) Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to immobilize its opponents. Rui: That’s it! This is just what you need, Ian! A good old fashion Pokémon battle! Ian looks shaky, but stands up. He moves his hand towards his Pokéball belt, then stops. Golett: Go. Ian looks to Golett, then nods. He points forward, as Golett takes its position. Ian: Shadow Punch! Golett’s fist glows indigo, as it fires a Shadow Punch. Palpitoad is struck and tumbles away from the soup, it now angry. Palpitoad: (Trills) Pal! Palpitoad opens its mouth wide, firing a powerful Super Sonic. Golett stumbles in confusion, as Ian’s eyes glaze over. He starts swaying side to side, stumbling and barely keeping on his feet. Rui: Ian? Ian what’s wrong?! Palpitoad fires a stream of Bubble Beam, blasting Golett to the ground. Palpitoad flees into the marsh, disappearing. Ian drops to his knees, panting heavily. End Scene Ian drinks a cup of tea, as Rui apples lotion on Ian’s hands while massaging them. Ian grimaces as she continues, Rui’s confidence wavering. Rui: Sorry for the discomfort. I know your hands will be sensitive but I have to keep your hands moisturized and keep those scars from hardening too much. Ian: You’re fine. Ian faces away, Rui focusing back on the hands. Rui: I am wondering why that Super Sonic hurt you. It’s not like it affects humans. Cilan: (Breaking up camp) Don’t forget that his skin has been burned and damaged. The vibrations from Super Sonic, which wouldn’t usually break through the top layer of skin, don’t harm us. But his injuries may make him more susceptible to them. Rui slides the compression gloves back on Ian’s hands, him wincing from them. He then gets up and walks off. Rui: Uh, rude! Where are you going?! Ian: On a walk. Ian keeps going, with Victini and Golett following after him. Rui puts her head in her hands. Rui: (Groans) It seems like I can’t do anything right! It’s just causing him pain! Cilan: I think it’s more of an adjustment for him instead of what you’re doing. He is more accustomed to watching over you instead of the other way around. There will be an adjustment period. Rui: (Pouts) Fine. Ian walks along the marsh, Victini running around ahead of him while Golett remains by his side. Ian looks at his hands, the tremors obvious. Ian: This, sucks. How can I be a trainer if I can’t use my hands? Palpitoad leaps out of the marsh, still angry from before. Palpitoad fires a Bubble Beam at Golett, knocking it down defeated. Victini responds, holding its fingers up with a white flame forming on them. Ian: Victini, stop! Victini: Vic? Victini stops its attack, looking back to Ian in confusion. Palpitoad spins and extends its tongue out, shooting a large Mud Bomb. Victini is blasted back, skidding back. Ian looks torn, as Palpitoad grins greedily. Ian steps backwards, as Palpitoad prepares to attack. Rui: Herdier, Shadow Ball! A Shadow Ball is fired, striking Palpitoad. Palpitoad turns towards Rui and Herdier, which move in front of Ian. Rui: Back again, are you? Herdier, take it with Bite! Herdier charges with energy fangs forming over his head, Biting into Palpitoad with it skidding back. Cilan helps Golett and Victini up, as Palpitoad fires Mud Bomb. Herdier is hit, vision obscured by the mud. He shakes his head to get the mud out. Rui: Track it with Odor Sleuth! Then fire Shadow Ball! Herdier’s nose glow green, him sniffing the air. He tracks Palpitoad, blasting it with Shadow Ball. Palpitoad fires Super Sonic, Herdier howling from the sound. Rui: Bite! Herdier charges and Bites into Palpitoad, knocking it down. It struggles to get up, though is unable. Rui: Ha! Serves you right! (Turns to Ian) This is your chance! You can catch it! Ian: (Shakes head) No. Your win, your catch. Rui: Huh? Me? Uh, okay. Pokéball! Rui draws and throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Palpitoad in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Rui: I did it! I caught a Palpitoad! Ian bends down, being at eye level with Victini and Golett. Ian: Sorry about that guys. I let you down. Victini and Golett chatter, trying to reassure Ian. Ian strains to grab a Pokéball, as he sighs in defeat. Ian: Rui. Can you give me a hand? Rui: (Smiles) Of course. Rui grabs a Pokéball from Ian’s belt, tapping the button to expand it. She gives it to Ian, who holds it to Golett. Ian: Thank you for everything you’ve done. I want to officially welcome you to my team. Golett: Go. Golett taps the button, it opening and sucking it in. The Pokéball locks, as it shrinks and blinks red. Ian stands and faces Rui. Ian: Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I, Rui: You don’t have to say anything. From now, you let me know when you need me, and I’ll try not to step out of bounds before hand. Ian: Thanks. Cilan: Shall we get going? Ian: Yes. Main Events * Ian is released from the hospital and tries to adjust to life with his injuries. * Rui captures a Palpitoad. * Ian officially captures Golett. Characters * Rui * Ian * Cilan * Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff * Nurse Luna Pokémon * Herdier (Rui's) * Palpitoad (Rui's, newly caught) * Golett (Ian's, newly caught) * Victini (Ian's) Trivia * Rui takes on the role of caretaker to Ian. * It is revealed that it is now spring. That means that Ian was in the hospital for at least one month, maybe longer, to recover from his injuries. * Ian's struggles in feeding and handling Pokéballs are due to the stiffness and pain in his hands from the burns. This lack of ability frustrates though who were originally able-bodied in everything they do and he is expressing it in frustration. * Rui putting lotion on Ian's scars is to prevent hypertrophic scarring, where burn scars become abnormally big and restrict muscle movement. * Ian's sensitivity to sound based attacks is my own personal idea, and not supported by any research. ** However, skin does act as a barrier to soundwaves, so I rationalized that the weakening of his skin is causing the sound attacks to effect him more. * Golett acts like a guardian, standing by Ian's side. Ian officially catches it 5 episodes after its debut. * Rui's Palpitoad was inspired by Ash's in the anime. * Rui is the first of Ian's Unova travel companions to have a party of 5 Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc